ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mercado Hotel
Sound Stage SouthField Rockland, MA | appeared=Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) | Ghosts= }} The Mercado Hotel was the location Rowan North worked and lived in the 2016 movie. History Rowan works and lives there. Noted Places *Roman's Room *Basement Employees *Rowan North Trivia *Most filming for the location was done on a sound stage. *It is very loosely based on Paramount Building. *On September 5, 2016, Annis Naeem posted a sketch of a scene, when the Ghostbusters face off against the villain, and a finished painting of the face off scene from March 26, 2015. Annis Naeem instagram post #1 9/5/16 Annis Naeem instagram post #2 9/5/16 *On September 8, 2015, it was reported in June that land was leased Columbia and as early as July 27, a crew built a set on a runway left over from SouthField's previous life as the South Weymouth Naval Air Station. An old 32,000-square-foot aircraft hangar was also be used. It was used for a green-screen stage and special effects photography during Boston filming. Wicked Local Rockland "'Ghostbusters' reboot to begin filming at SouthField" 8/8/15 *The Mercado lobby was featured in the movie's first press photo, released on December 16, 2015. Ghostcorps Facebook 12/16/15 *The front doors of the Mercado have an address of 1525 Broadway placing it between West 46th and West 47th on Seventh Avenue, two blocks North of One Astor Plaza, and replacing a cluster of small buildings East of Hotel W. But an overhead shot of the hotel when it is ravaged near the end of the movie, reveals it is a stand in for the Paramount Building at 1501 Broadway. *Rick Moranis' cameo would have been as a resident of the Mercado. When the Ghostbusters entered the hotel and confronted possessed Kevin, the resident, in his pajamas and robe, would have wandered down and stood next to them totally unaware of what was going on. Rowan would have then sarcastically pointed out there was a fifth Ghostbuster now. The Ghostbusters then told him to leave. EMPIRE Online "Empire Podcast: Ghostbusters Spoiler Special with Paul Feig" 20:57-21:26 7/27/16 Paul Feig says: "We had one for Rick Moranis but he just didn't -- he wasn't interested in doing it which we ended up cutting out and I feel bad because Brian Baumgartner -- if you know American 'Office' he played Kevin on the American 'Office.' He did it. It was a fun thing when they show up in the Mercado lobby and facing off against Kevin who's possessed by Rowan. He's, 'Oh, I see there's five of you now. 'Huh?' And the camera pans out, widens out to reveal this guy's standing there in his pajamas in a robe. And they're, 'Get out of here!' It was Brian but wrote it for Rick." References Gallery From Film and Trailers MercadoHotelSc01.png| Behind the Scenes and Interviews SouthWeymouthNavalAirStationGBReboot.jpg|South Weymouth Naval Air Station hangar SouthWeymouthNavalAirStationRunwayGBReboot72715.jpg|Set being built on South Weymouth Naval Air Station runway circa July 27, 2015 TodayShow4142016StarsOnGhostbustersReboot02.jpg|Today Show 4/14/16 Al Roker visits the set TodayShow4142016StarsOnGhostbustersReboot06.jpg|Today Show 4/14/16 Al Roker visits the set TodayShow4142016StarsOnGhostbustersReboot07.jpg|Today Show 4/14/16 Al Roker visits the set TodayShow4142016StarsOnGhostbustersReboot11.jpg|Today Show 4/14/16 Al Roker visits the set TodayShow4142016StarsOnGhostbustersReboot12.jpg|Today Show 4/14/16 Al Roker visits the set TodayShow4142016StarsOnGhostbustersReboot13.jpg|Today Show 4/14/16 Al Roker visits the set TodayShow4142016StarsOnGhostbustersReboot14.jpg|Today Show 4/14/16 Al Roker visits the set Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip02.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip03.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip04.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip06.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip07.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip10.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip11.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip12.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip14.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip15.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip16.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip17.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip28.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set GB2016KevinFeatureET42616-17.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/26/16 Kevin "He's a Ken Doll." MercadoHotelMPCBreakdown01.jpg|Ghostbusters entering Mercado in MPC VFX Breakdown MercadoHotelMPCBreakdown02.jpg|Ghostbusters entering Mercado in MPC VFX Breakdown MercadoHotelMPCBreakdown03.jpg|Being blasted out of Mercado by Rowan in MPC VFX Breakdown MercadoHotelMPCBreakdown04.jpg|Populating around Vortex at foundation of Mercado in MPC VFX Breakdown MercadoHotelMPCBreakdown05.jpg|Overhead of Vortex at foundation of Mercado in MPC VFX Breakdown MercadoHotelMPCBreakdown06.jpg|Mercado Hotel being substituted in place of Paramount in MPC VFX Breakdown GhostCorps2016FilmPromoImage12162015.jpg|December 16, 2015 promo image GhostCorps2016FilmSecondPromoImage12162015.jpg|December 16, 2015 second promo image Category:Locations Category:GB:2016 Locations